1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing alerting contents in a communication system, and more particularly to a system and method for providing multimedia portal contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) provides a packet communication service based on IP. The IMS is based on a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) serving as an application layer control protocol based on text. The SIP is based on a client/server structure in which a server responds to a call from a client and allows one or more participants to create, modify and end sessions. The sessions include, for example, a remote conference, telephone conversation, interview, event notification and Instant Messaging (IM) using the Internet.
In a multimedia telephony environment based on the SIP, a “180 ringing” message is used to provide a calling terminal with a ringback tone. When receiving the “180 ringing” message, the calling terminal generates a ringback tone, reproduces ringback tone data conveyed on the ringing message, and provides a user with the ringback tone.
In the multimedia telephony environment based on the SIP, an INVITE message is used to provide a called terminal with a bell. When receiving the INVITE message, the called terminal generates a previously stored bell or provides a terminal user with a bell by reproducing ringback tone data contained in the INVITE message.
In communication systems such as a conventional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) system, the calling terminal receives only a basic ringback tone or a ringback tone preset by a calling/called party when making a call request. The called terminal also receives only a bell in the form of prestored audio.
That is, in the conventional communication systems, the calling and called terminals receive bells or ringback tones regardless of intentions and preferences of their users, because resources for terminal performance and multimedia alerting are limited. The current communication systems are evolving from 3rd generation to 4th generation communications systems. Accordingly, high performance terminals are being developed, and service levels desired by users are increasing.